


Mugged

by JustAnotherWhumper



Series: Whumptober 2018 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bleeding, Left for Dead, Screaming, Whump, Whumptober 2018, Whumptober prompt 1, mugged, stabbed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherWhumper/pseuds/JustAnotherWhumper
Summary: My entry for part 1 for Whumptober 2018! I decide to stab my OC, Bail!





	Mugged

 

Bail walked out of the studio, adrenaline pumping through his veins from the beating he took out on the punching bag a few minutes earlier. After that tough workout, he was  _ STARVING.  _ Sadly, most likely nothing was open at the ungodly hour of one in the morning.  _ Damn,  _ He thought.  _ I’m gonna have to take an Uber home and there's probably nothing in my fridge anyway.  _ Suddenly, the sweet smell of pastrami and melted cheese wafted through his nose from the sandwich shop down the street. It’s flashy neon signs proclaimed “ Pat’s Pastrami Palace , “Best Pastrami In New York”   He didn't question how or why it was open at this time, he just needed to eat back all the calories he had just burnt off. Like a man in a trance, his legs carried him down the dimly lit street towards the food, brain running on autopilot more than anything. He passed by a sidestreet and failed to notice a figure slinking out of the shadows until he felt the cold steel of a knife press into the small of his back. The man wrapped a veiny arm around his neck and whispered, “It’s ok bud. All I wan’ is yer money, nothin’ else. No one has to get ‘urt here.”

“Ok...Ok...” Bail stammered. He had never been mugged before. He might have a passion for working out but he didn’t know how to fight! He worked in a call center for God’s sake! He was  not equipped for this! He decided to just reach in and grab his wallet, he only had about 20 dollars in it anyway. Bail wasn’t exactly the richest person in the world.

“Thas right, yer a smart man. Just gimme the wallet.” Bail’s heart seemed to be just about ready to jump out of his chest when he noticed the man’s stance, his legs were spread apart in such a way that Bail’s elbow was perfectly positioned to hit the man in the groin. He took a deep breath as the man pricked his side with the knife “Ey! What’s takin’ so long, motherfucker?!”

“Sor-sorry. I have it right here.”As he was bringing the wallet up, he took his chance, stomping on the toes of the man as hard as he could, luckily his attacker was wearing basic sneakers. He took advantage of the man’s momentary lapse in grip on his neck to pivot around and slam his elbow into the soft flesh of his groin. But that was where his good luck stopped. The man did double over at the sudden pain, but Bail was still turning towards him, giving his attacker the perfect opportunity to drive the blade deep into Bail’s stomach. He didn’t feel it at first, just a cold, numbing feeling spreading across his front. He staggered back, a few wordless noises escaping his lips. His attacker was getting up, groaning, but still intact. He looked at Bail who was feebly grasping at the hilt of the knife, a large stain of red spreading across his shirt and dripping on the ground.

“Oh I wouldn’t do that if I were you, you’ll jus’ bleed out faster” The man picked up Bail’s wallet from where it had fallen from his hand. “See?” He said with a wave of his arms “Now I stole yer money an’ yer dyin’. If yeh had jus’ given me yer wallet in the firs’ place we wouldn’ be here, now would we?” Bail had fallen to his knees now, doubled over, forehead almost touching the pavement as he cried out in pain. The man kneeled down and cupped Bail’s cheek with his meaty hand in an almost tender gesture.  He looked Bail in the eyes and smiled from ear to ear. “Imma be needin’ that knife back” he snarled as he yanked the blade out of Bail. He bucked forward with a loud cry that was stifled by a hand clamping over his mouth. “Shh..shhh” the man whispered as he laid him down on the ground and stood up. “Sorry to do this bud. But I warned yeh.” He turned on his heel and stalked down the dingy sidestreet once again, leaving Bail to die on the dark road. 

It was the worst pain he had ever felt in his life. It felt like dark fire was spreading down all across his body. He wanted to thrash and scream but he couldn’t move. He was going to die here, cold and alone, bleeding out from a fucking mugger because he tried to be the hero and fight him off.  _ No _ . he thought.  _ I can’t die here. I can’t.  _ He mustered the last of his rapidly fading  strength and screamed with all his might. It echoed across the walls of the city, and Bail faintly heard the small tinkle of the bells on a diner door opening.  _ Yes! Yes! Someone heard me! _ . He started to crawl across the sidewalk, ignoring the hot flames that were consuming his body. He tried to scream again as he saw a figure running towards him, but all that came out was cracked whisper. “Please...please...help me…”. His vision was starting to fade as the person reached him. He could hear the muffled noises of “Hello 911! I think a person’s been stabbed! It’s on the corner of 35th and 8th! By the pastrami palace! Please come quick!” He felt himself being turned over and he looked up at the blurry face of someone… He thought he felt them putting pressure on his wound

“Your going to be ok. I called 911. Your going to be ok.” was the last thing Bail heard before the darkness came to take him.


End file.
